Conventional right-angle connectors are shown, for example, in Japan Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 64-46976 and Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 5-290927 and 7-192815. It has a plurality of terminals parallel-arranged in its insulating housing. Each terminal comprises a tail and a contact section integrally connected to the tail at right angles. The tails of the terminals are inserted in through-holes made in an associated printed circuit board whereas the contact sections of the terminals are engaged with the contacts of its mating connector.
FIGS. 7 and 8 shows one example of such right-angled type of electrical connector. As shown, it has terminals 102 parallel-arranged, as viewed in the direction perpendicular to the plane of the drawing sheet, in its insulating housing 101. Each terminal 102 comprises a tail 104 and a contact section 103 integrally connected to the tail 104 at right angles. Thus, it has a bent section 105 formed at the horizontal-to-vertical transiency. The contact section 103 is contiguous to a linear press-fitting section 106, which is elongated as far as the bent section 105, and is engaged partly with the insulating housing 101.
As seen from the drawing, all tails 104 are inserted loosely in the convergent holes of a movable guide plate 107, thereby allowing the guide plate 107 to move close or apart from the insulating housing. When the guide plate is put close to the insulating housing, it will protect the tails 104 from being bent. As seen from FIG. 8, the guide plate 107 is raised and applied to the insulating housing, and then, the tails 104 of the terminals 102 are inserted in the through-holes 109 of the printed circuit board 108 to be soldered there.
As seen from FIG. 8, the right-angled type of connector is relatively tall, and is higher than the other electric and electronics parts which are mounted on the printed circuit board. The height “H” of the electrical connector, therefore, prevents the reducing of the profile of an electric device having such right-angled type of connector mounted on its printed circuit board.